PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: The Stanford Aging & Ethnogeriatrics Transdisciplinary Collaborative Center's (SAGE) brings together a variety of scientific and medical disciplines to advance knowledge of aging through research integrating biological, social and behavioral sciences on emerging research methodologies (including precision medicine, big data science, digital health, virtual reality and others). The primary focus of the Administration Core is to provide leadership, training, recruitment, and financial oversight. This core will guide, coordinate, and facilitate best practices of the other cores' activities, ensuring timely and ongoing cross-core communications to achieve the collective aims. An Executive Committee will be responsible for the overall scientific and administrative goals and objectives of the SAGE program. The Administration Core will receive oversight, input and support from the SAGE External Advisory Board. By providing an integrated infrastructure for the logistical and management requirements of the center components, the Core will increase productivity, enhance efficiency, and promote unified efforts toward achieving the center's goals. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are to: Aim 1. Implement mechanisms and procedures that ensure ongoing interaction among the SAGE Steering Committee, the Executive Committee members, postdoctoral fellows and junior investigators from underrepresented backgrounds (SAGE Scientists) and the External Advisory Board. Aim 2. Provide financial management, day-to-day administrative support, and metric-driven evaluation of progress to ensure the efficiency and productivity of the SAGE Cores and the individual pilot projects. Aim 3. Provide training opportunities, mentoring and support to enable the SAGE Scientists to successfully conduct trans- disciplinary aging research integrating biological, social and behavioral sciences using emerging methodologies (precision medicine, digital health, big data science and virtual reality & simulation based interventions). Aim 4. Provide oversight for the pilot program implementation, ensure synergy across pilots and trace SAGE Scientists on an ongoing basis through the period of the center award. Aim 5. Provide oversight for human subjects, data safety and monitoring procedures for all the pilot projects and facilitate timely communications with the institutional review board. !